The Baylor College of Medicine's ADRC will now focus on detailed evaluation and longitudinal assessment of a well-characterized population of Alzheimer's disease patients and controls including related neurodegenerative disorders to be correlated with neuropathological studies and parallel research investigations of the mechanisms of selective neuronal vulnerability and prevention of cell death. The Administrative Core will coordinate and help foster the goals of the Clinical Core, the Neuropathology Core, and the Information Core and promote interactions between the Cores and the three research projects and the two pilot projects. It will help foster the growth of Alzheimer's disease clinical care and research in the Southwestern par tof the United States. The Clinical Core will promote and facilitate the recruitment, follow up, and detailed evaluation of patients with Alzheimer's disease as well as appropriate controls, including minatory populations. It will monitor rates of progression with special emphasis on defining populations with slow an with fast progression, and will encourage clinical pathologic correlations. The Neuropathology Core will establish the histopathology of Alzheimer's disease, maintain a rapid autopsy protocol, provide special histologic stains and quantitative measures, and support eh Brain Donation Program. The Information Core will provide Alzheimer's disease educational outreach program and consultation to healthcare providers, caregivers, and the Houston lay community. Data management now assures improved communication between Cores an projects under the aegis of our biostatistician. Research Project 1 will investigate mechanisms of selective vulnerability and the role of increased intracellular calcium and limited calcium buffering capacity. Specific studies will explore the direct toxic effects of IgG from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis patients on a motor neuron cell line and the toxic effects of beta amyloid on a substantia nigra cell line. Research Project 9 will test a model for neuronal rescue by implanting cells with an amplifiable regulatable gene. Cells can be activated to produce tyrosine hydroxylase in 6-OH. Dopamine lesioned animals and nerve growth factor in fimbria-fornix lesioned animals. Research Project 10 will investigate interactions between mononuclear phagocytes and AD plaques, and will assess possible consequences of these interactions, including neuronal cell death. Plot Project 1 is a study of implicit semantic memory, and is related to past and present interests of the Clinical Core. Pilot Project 2, further delineates the role of calcium in cell death employing electrophysiologic techniques to study beta amyloid-induced toxicity and clearly relates tot he ongoing activities of Research Projects 1 and 3. The common aims of the Cores, Research Projects and pilot Projects will enhance ongoing interactions and help translate the ADRC activity into improved care and therapy for patients afflicted with Alzheimer's disease.